Populace of Two
by Happy Pappy
Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced inbetween two unlikely people? ShoujoAi
1. Chapter One: Remember To Feel Real

Title: Populace in Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter One

Remember to Feel Real

Life was a quizzical thing.

The things it tosses at you to disrupt your daily routine, to change your seemingly definite destiny. It was always such a confusing thing.

Quistis Trepe had experienced her fair share of life's little surprises.

At a young age, she'd been sent to an orphanage to live. Then she went to Balamb Garden where she became a SeeD, and later a Instructor. After that, life seemed like it would just run it's course. Well, that never happened. Then she lost her intructor's license and went on a world-saving journey with the very people she grew up with in that orphanage.

After that, life seemed to have resumed it's usual routine with Quistis returning to her Intructor's position and the people she'd grown to care for drifting back into their own routines.

Now, nearly two months after their journe had ended, life was throwing another shock into Quistis' life. This one, however, was much more confusing than the others.

All her life, Quistis Trepe had been scene as a very cold woman, almost incapable of showing any kind of emotions. She'd never really been in love, nothing but a slight infratuation with one of her students and now best friends. Of course, that wasn't really love and she probably never would have made any advances on the student.

Now, feelings were rising in the instructor's mind, causing a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and a smile to cross her face whenever the person was around. It was a unfamiliar feeling. It was kind of like how she felt during her crush but also different.

It was more... mature.

Yet, it was also more wrong.

For starters, Balamb Garden frowned upon relationships in-campus. There was no rule against it unless with was between instructor and studetns but the faculty tended to dislike it. Rumors spread fast in Garden and things could quickly escalate.

There was only one relationship Quistis had ever seen actually work between two people living in Garden and those were two of her best friends.

Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly were probably one of the happiest couples Quistis had ever seen. They were so happy that she'd successfully forgotten about her former feelings for the male. The way they looked at eachother, spoke to eachother, and all the little things they did when together were...

There were no words for the feeling Quistis got when she watched the two.

It was love.

A strange word. Not something usual in Quistis' vocabulary. It was a rarity for Quistis for ever even think about the akward emotion.

However, it seemed to be entering her mind more and more lately. All because of that one person. That person who knew she shouldn't be having feelings for. That person that was possibly the most unlikely person Quistis would ever fall in 'love' with.

Quistis leaned back in her seat and gave out a heartfelt sigh. A smile was planted across her lovely features, something very rare to see when she was doing her job.

So rare that it prompted one of her students to speak out and ask if she was feeling alright. Quistis simply nodded and told him to get back to his studies.

The door to Quistis' classroom suddenly opened and in skipped a familiar sight.

Curly brown hair bounced as the younger girl jogged into the room, her short skirt rippling with each step she took. A lovely, free smile planted across her pale face.

"Hey, Quisty." The girl said as she stopped in front of Quistis' desk.

The instructor sighed as she looked past the girl to the chuckling students behind her, "I told you not to call me that while I'm working, Selphie."

The girl glanced behind her at the laughing students and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Miss Instructor Trepe Ma'am." She chuckled and took the liberty of sitting right ontop of Quistis' desk. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is to tell you that-"

"Get back to work." Quistis interuppted her, glaring at the students that had changes their attentions to the two at the front instead of their classwork, "Test tomorrow."

The group groaned and Selphie chuckled, "You're so strict."

"What were you saying?" Quistis said, leaning back and smiling gently at the girl.

"Saying?" Selphie stared at her with a confused look in her pretty, brown eyes. Then it clicked and she smiled once more, "Oh, yeah. Well, we're all having a picnic on the beach tomorrow evening and-"

"Who is 'we'"?

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Everyone, dummie! Squall, Rinny, Zell, me, you, the cowboy."

Quistis nearly laughed at the fact that she referred to Irvine as 'the cowboy.' It had only been a few weeks since the two of them had broken up. They still got along pretty well, aside from the fact that Selphie never said his real name.

"You said tomorrow evening?"

"Yep." Selphie nodded jovially, "We're bringin a big meal down to the beach and are gonna eat in the sunset. It's been forever since all of us have been together."

It had been a long time. Quistis couldn't even remember the last time everyone was together. Squall and Zell out on missions a lot, Irvine had begun his studies to become a official SeeD, Rinoa was always out and about as she had been given permission to live in Garden until Squall was ready to leave and get a real house, and Selphie... well, she was Selphie.

"Sure, I'll be there." Quistis said with a toothy grin.

"Great!" Selphie said in celebration and jumped off the desk, "Meet in the parking lot tomorrow around six, okay?" Quistis nodded and watched as her energetic fan left the classroom in her usuall up-beat, quick-tempo style.

Qusitis leaned back and sighed, a brief smile planted on her face as the girl left. She looked ahead of her to see most of the class staring at her in fascination.

Her smile quickly turned to a agitated frowned and she stood, slamming her hand down on her desk as the frown then turned into a demonic smirk.

"Pop quiz!" She said and nearly laughed at the class' groans.

She took her seat once again after passing out the tests and leaned back in her seat. Her mind quickly drifted back to the girl that had left her classroom just moments ago and of the evening picnic that would take place the next day.

Life was a quizzical thing.

_To Be Continued..._

**'Please Read' Ads:**

**Pleasr read 'The Concept of...' It's a FFIX story written by me and any type of critique, suggesitons, or comments are very much wanted.**


	2. Chapter Two: Seasons

Title: Populace of Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter Two

Seasons

Relationships in Balamb Garden were... practically non-existant.

Except for the case of Rinoa and Squall, most relationships either never began or lasted only a short while. They were all pretty identical. Boy meets girl, girl falls for boy, boy falls for girl, boy and girl have falling out, relationship over.

Quistis had seen it happen many times. She'd been at Balamb for a good while and had seen plenty of relationships fizzle out. Now, she'd never been in one of these but she'd seen so many she'd become something of a master of them.

And in all the time that Quistis had been at Balamb, she'd not once seen a relationship between two students of the same sex.

If relationships between a male and female couldn't work, how could one work between two females?

It was statistically impossible.

Quistis sighed as she took her seat in the lunchroom and looked down at the meal set out before her. It was a normal, everyday meal consiting of a hot dog, some vegetables, a apple, and a small carton of milk.

She usually ate her lunch alone, seated in the back of the room. She didn't mind it, it gave her time to catch up on grading and maybe give her some free time to read or something. However, today was different.

Quistis looked across the table at the girl that had suddenly joined her. Raven black hair rained down across her usual blue attire. Young, chestnut eyes sparkled they looked into Quistis'.

"Good morning, Rinoa." Quistis said pecularly.

"It's not morning anymore." Rinoa said with a chuckle, "It's past noon."

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Well, good afternoon then."

Rinoa laughed and leaned back in her seat, "I heard that you agreed to come tonight. Good choice." Rinoa gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Yes, about that." She thought a moment, "You do realize it's supposed to snow tomorrow, right?"

"What's your point?"

"It's getting cold." Quistis said blankly, "Not exactly picnic weather."

"Well, bring a coat then." Rinoa said with a roll of her own eyes, "Or maybe someone who can keep you warm. You know Irvine's single now and Zell... forget I said that..."

Rinoa laughed and Quistis chuckled herself, "Well, what time are we setting out?"

"Six o'clock, meet at the parking lot." Rinoa smiled brightly, "It's gonna be great, huh? It's been so long since we've all been together."

"Should be a lot of fun." Quistis said with a grin, "You know for sure everyone's coming?"

"I dunno. Squall just got back from Deling yesterday. Irvine has no classes and Zell is free but we don't know about Selphie." Quistis heart suddenly dropped. Her face gloomed but for a only a moment before she caught herself and regained her composure. "I know, it's a bummer but she might be going up to Trabia to meet with some of few old friends."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah but she might make it anyways." Rinoa shrugged, "Just keep your fingers crossed."

Quistis nodded, "I'll be sure to do that." Suddenly, the blonde stood and smiled down at the younger girl, "I really must get going. I've got a lot of work to do. See you tonight."

With that, Quistis made her way out of the lunchroom, passing by Irvine Kinneas as she did so and ignoring the beginnings of yet another of his quirky pick-up lines. The cowboy shrugged and made his way over to Rinoa's table. He sat down and stared at the tray full of food at Quistis had just abandoned.

"What's going on?" Irvine asked, picking up the hot dog as he did so.

"Not much." Rinoa said off-handedly. She bit her lip, "Do you think Quistis had been acting... strange lately."

"No more than usual." Irvine said after taking a bite, "Why?"

"I dunno, she just seems like she's holding something in."

"Probably a newfound love for one of her close friends that she is too shy to unveil." He smirked as she finished, "I wonder who that friend could be."

Irvine finished the rest of Quistis' meal and stood. He stretched and tipped his hat to Rinoa. "Well, I must be off but I'll see you tonight around six, right?" Rinoa nodded with a grin, "I'm off like a prom dress." Irvine said with a snicker beat leaving the lunch room.

Rinoa leaned back, still wondering about Quistis' strange attitude then her mind wandered back to Irvine's earlier statement. She leaned forward and spoke quietly to herself.

"Yes, I wonder who it could be..." She thought a moment, remembering about how when Quistis had left, her had her fingers crossed.

-------------------

Quistis sat at her desk in her empty classroom. She didn't have another class for about half an hour and she would usually be using this time to grade papers but not today.

Today, she sat looking at a few photographs she usually kept in her desk.

She smiled gently as she looked at the pictures. They gleamed in the artificial light of the classroom, making it look like the people in the photos were shining brightly.

The pictures were of her five closest friends, only a few days after returning from their mission to save the world.

They had taken a bit of a vacation to the beach. Quistis chuckled lightly as she remembered how much fun it had been. She remembered Zell splashing everyone with water and immediatly being dunked into the water by Squall and Irvine. She remembered how happy Rinoa and Squall had been, sitting and watching the sunset over the horizon.

But most of all, she remembered Selphie.

She remembered her sitting on a rock in the middle of the water, watching the orange sky as if it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever layed eyes on. This was while her and Irvine were beginning to go through their rough spell.

This was also the first time Quistis had ever felt that strange feeling for the girl. She remembered drastically wanting to go and confort the younger girl. To tell her the everything was going to be fine and just sit and enjoy the sunset just like Squall and Rinoa were.

Instead, she had gone back to her hotel room and went to sleep. She laid in her bed that night, trying to figure out the unfamiliar emotions running through her mind and heart.

Quistis sighed deeply as she turned to the last picture. It showed all six of them, standing on the beach and looking at the camera. They were all happy, smiling and laughing with their arms around eachother. Her and Selphie were on opposite sides. Quistis had wanted to stand next to her and drape her arm around the girl's waist. To feel the soft touch of her skin and smell the gentle aroma of her hair.

She didn't do that either.

Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe she would announce her strange feelings for the girl. Maybe she would get a chance to feel her touch and smell her scent. Perhaps her dreams of the two of them ending up as happy as Squall and Rinoa would come to reality.

Or perhaps she would decide not to do anything again. Or, perhaps Selphie wouldn't even come.

All Quistis could do now was keep her fingers crossed.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter Three: Cold Treat

Title: Populace of Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter Three

Cold Treat

"You are Quistis Trepe."

"You don't get nervous."

"You're cool."

"Oh my gosh, you look terrible."

Quistis sighed deeply as she looked herself over in the mirror, about to kill herself for talking to herself like she was.

She had never felt so nervous before. In all those battles and pressue situations she'd been in all her life, she'd never felt quite as nervous as she did now, standing in front of the mirror and trying to make herself look presentable.

No, not presentable. Extravagant.

Was it stupid? Yes

Was it useless? Yes

Was it possibly for nothing? Yes

Was she still doing it? Yes

The person she was trying to impress might not even being going and yet she was still in the mirror, changing her clothes every few seconds and always, always messing with her stupid hair.

Even if the person did come, who ever said she'd be the least bit interested in her. No, not just because Quistis wasn't the best looking girl ever but whoever said Selphie even liked... girls.

She sighed deeply and plopped down on her bed. She wondered silently how someone as smart as she was could be so undeniably dumb at times.

A knock on the door caused Quistis to sit up and clear her throat, "C-Come in." She said with a cracked voice.

The door open and Rinoa stuck her pretty head in. She smiled broadly, "Wow." She said and walked in, "Don't you look pretty."

Quistis' cheeks reddened a bit but she quickly regained her composure, "Just thought I'd try and look nice."

"Good idea." Rinoa winked and looked around. She picked up a small, pink jacket and tossed it to her. "Put than on and maybe some different shoes and you're done."

The blonde rolled her eyes and tossed the jacket away, "I'll meet you all at the parking lot in a little bit."

"Well, don't be late or it's a detention, missy." Rinoa laughed as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Quistis jumped up and regained the jacket. She threw it on as fast as she could and went searching for some matching shoes.

She stood and looked herself over in the mirror with a content grin. She wore a pair of very tight black pants with a pink skirt over it and a long-sleeved black shirt with the pink jacket and a pair of winter boots to top it all off. Even Quistis had to admit that she didn't look half bad.

After throwing on some lipstick, she bolted out the door and hurried down towards the parking lot. She looked around the rather empty lot for a moment before seeing her friends crowded around a yellow van.

Quistis walked up and was quickly greeted by Rinoa.

"Right on time!" She said enthusiastically. "That's everyone."

"Minus one." Stated Zell, steppeing around the van. He looked comical wearing a pair of thick black pants and a extremly poofy gray jacket as well as a black tubagon with some earmuffs on top of those. It was easy to tell he wasn't a big fan of the cold. "Selph's not here."

"She said if she wasn't there on time then she probably wasn't going to make it." Squall said sporting his usual black pants-jacket combo. He wasn't much for change apparently.

Irvine opened the door to the van and sighed. He took his seat in the driver's seat and sighed, "Let's hit the road then."

Everyone nodded and climbed into the van. Quistis sat in back with Rinoa and sighed, her heart sinking as she found out at Selphie wasn't going to make it on the trip.

The car started and pulled out onto the road. Irvine zoomed down the street, going well over the speed limit and climbing. Squall sat next to him, shouting and criticizing his driving every second. Zell sat just ahead of Quistis, trying to sneak a peak at the picnic basket that sat right next to him only to be smacked in the back of the head by Rinoa every time he tried.

Rinoa looked over at her and smiled, "Lookin' good, beautiful." She said with a smirk, "Man, that jacket just screams good taste. Whoever thought of that is extremly talented."

"Thank you." Quistis said with a smirk, "I am talented, aren't I?"

The raven-haired girl laughed and shook her head.

"Watch the road!" Squall shouted in anger, "Slow down! Was that a cop?"

"There's no cops out this far, buddy." Irvine said after taking a sharp turned, "Just calm down and enjoy the scenery."

"I would if I could see it but it's zooming by too fast."

Quistis and Rinoa laughed. The car sped down the road and eventually came to a stop in a empty parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and grabbed something.

The beach was covered in white, the night sky making the snow glow brilliantly. The moon reflected off the ocean. It looked like a dream.

They chose a spot near to the water and laid down a few blankets. They set the basket down and everyone sat as the food was emptied. Eating was joyful, filled with talks about what everyone was up to now and the food was great. Rinoa had become a brilliant cook after taking lessons from Zell's mother and it showed in the meals.

Irvine snuck up being Zell, whose teeth were clattering from the cold despite all the layers he wore, and poured snow all over him. The angered Zell shook the snow off, spraying it all over Squall who got up in anger and chased after Irvine. Rinoa took advantage of the situation and nailed Irvine right in the face with a perfect snow ball. The resulting war was less than describable.

After the snowball fight, things calmed down. Squall and Rinoa, as expected, drifted off into their own world. They sat on a large rock that sat a little out into the water and made out. Zell finished off the rest of the leftovers and Irvine walked along the shore, whistling to himself.

Quistis laid back on the blanket, looking up at the stars and the beautiful moon overhead. That emptiness still drifted in her chest. The moon overhead seemed lonely. Surrounded by thousands of stars but not fitting in with any of them. It only wished for another who could make it feel complete and apart of something.

She could relate to it.

With a deep sigh, Quistis sat up and looked over at everyone else. Rinoa and Squall were in their own world, Zell had retreated to the van's warmth, and Irvine seemed to have disappeared.

Quistis heard something from behind and turned around to see a silhouetted figure walking up in the white snow. At first she suspected it to be Irvine but the lack of a hat and the rather shortness of the charcter cancelled that. She squinted and could only make out the person when they got closer.

She burst from her seat and ran over to greet the girl. Selphie smiled wide as Quistis got closer and grabbed the older girl in a tight embrace.

Selphie was warm and smelt like a tropical forest. She could stand in that spot for hours, the cold seemed to disappear as she felt Selphie's warm, gentle touch but her dream drifted away as she pulled away and ran over to hug Zell, who had come out of the van after seeing Selphie.

Rinoa and Squall soon joined them. "You made it!" Rinoa shouted as she ran into her hug.

"Yeah, I was halfway to Trabia when I got a call canceling." She sighed, "I hurried back but wasn't sure if you guys would still be here."

"At least you made it. Sorry all the food is gone." Squall said, giving Zell a deadly glance.

"What?" Zell said, throwing his hands up, "It's first come, first serve here."

Selphie laughed, "Don't worry about it. I ate awhile ago."

The night carried on with a much more complete atmosphere but things eventually regained it's cycle. Zell attemtped to start another snowball fight by attacking Squall from behind but it only resulted in Zell getting chased around by a angry Squall. Lay asleep on top of the van, his hat covering his eyes and Rinoa ran after Squall and Zell, trying to get her boyfriend to calm down.

Quistis looked around, noting the absence of another and frowned as she saw Selphie standing alone by the ocean. She built up her courage and walked down to join her.

"You okay?" She asked, standing next to her.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Selphie said, her eyes twinkling with delight as she looked out at the sea.

"Yeah." The blonde said with a smile, "It really is. I'm glad we decided to do this. It's been forever since we were all together like this and-" She was interuppted by a light hiccup. She looked over to see a teary eyed Selphie, looking out at the water. She breathed in heavily and tried to calm herself. Quistis turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Selphie? You okay?"

Selphie shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, it's just... It's lonely, ya know?" Quistis looked at her blankley, "I don't think it's that I miss... him so much it's just... I miss being close to someone, ya know? I miss having someone to be close to and to talk to."

Quistis swallowed hard and nodded, looking into Selphie's deep eyes.

"But I want it to be different. I don't want someone that's just fun to be with but someone who can understand me and cares for me. And someone I can care for." She sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the ground. "I just wanna be in love."

"I know, Selphie." Quistis said with a shaky voice and stroked her arm gently, "I want that too. It's just tough... to find that right person... and sometimes even tougher to admit it."

Selphie nodded and regained her grin, "Thanks, Quisty." She chuckled, "I think I'm okay. I just gotta keep waiting, right?"

Quistis forced a smile and nodded, "Right. Just keep... waiting."

The brunette nodded with a light giggle and turned around. She watched as Squall nailed Zell with a snowball, sending him falling on his face. She laughed and waved her hand, "Don't worry, Zell! Selphie The Avenger is coming!" With that, the girl grabbed a snowball and ran up to the group.

Quistis smiled gently as she watched her, feeling that feeling in her stomach comeback. Would it ever go away or would she have to suffer the rest of her life feeling this way for Selphie only to never confess that feelings to her. Or worse, confess and have her dreams destroyed when she heard what she always knew she would hear.

That Selphie didn't fe-

The blonde was interuppted by a cold object smashing over her head. She frowned deeply and turned around to see Irvine standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face and hands on his hips.

Quistis stared at him coldly for a long moment before she burst after him, grabbing a snowball as she did. "Get back here, Irvine Kinneas!" She shouted as she chased after the cowboy.

It was a good night. Of reunions and fun but somehow, Quistis still returned to her room feeling empty and alone.

Big change.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Notes:

Wow, thanks for all the positive reviews and I apologize for making everyone wait so long. I didn't think anyone would really read this story. It's been forever since I wrote fanfiction. Anyways, I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing. Also, for any Ghost in the Shell fans, please read my GitS stories and any fans of Final Fantasy IX, read my FF9 story.

Also, please check out my original work at FP under the username Ilze09.

Thanks and keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four: Write This Down

Title: Populace of Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter Four

Write This Down

The winter was nearing it's end and things were beginning to warm up. I didn't really care much as I usually preferred the winter to the hot summer days.

Despite the changing seasons, nothing was changing around Garden.

Squall and Rinoa still loved.

Zell still ate.

Irvine still flirted.

Selphie still ignored my feelings.

No, that's not true. She didn't ignore my feelings because she didn't know there was anything to ignore. I made no moves towards Selphie past long stares while she wasn't looking and constantly daydreaming about her beauty.

I didn't think anyone else had noticed until lately.

Things had started out normally. I woke up, dreamed about Selphie, took a shower, brushed my teeth, dreamed about Selphie, got dressed, grabbed by things, and walked to my first class... while dreaming about Selphie.

Class was boring and repetitive. Despite my inner emotional struggles, I had to keep up my reputation as a tough-as-nails teacher so every class was given a pop quiz. Punishing my students just for being students was my way to letting my rage out.

After my third class, I took my free period to go to the Quad to relax. It was a surpisingly peaceful time considering no committees were running around. I sat on one of the benches, enjoying my peace until I as joined by another.

"Having fun, Quisty?" Questioned the raven-haired girl as she plopped down next to me. "Not skipping class are we, young lady?"

I blushed as a few snickers went up from the students around them. It wasn't often someone could speak to Quistis Trepe.

"Rinoa, you must address me as your teacher now." My attempts to scold the young Rinoa were usually futile.

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Rinoa said winking, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I was enjoying the calm but not anymore."

Rinoa pouted, "Aw, I'm hurt. You know I just brighten up your day."

I chuckled at the girl, reaching down and picking up my bottled water. The water tasted good and I leaned back, listening to the wind as it rustled the trees and the murming of people as the students spoke amongst themselves.

It was a few minutes before I noticed Rinoa's lingering stare. Looking over at the younger girl, I rose an eyebrow. "What?" I asked her strangely, "Something on my face?"

Rinoa smiled a bit and shook her head, "You've been acting... different lately. Something up?"

Had she noticed my secret glances or my fits of daydreaming? Was it that obvious that I was harboring secret feelings for one of my closest friends.

"N-no." I stammered before catching myself and regaining my composure. "How have I been acting different?"

The girl shrugged lightly, looking out at the scenery. "Just... calmer." She sighed, "It's hard to explain. You've just been taking things in more. I don't know, just different."

"Well, I think you've been acting different as well." I take another drink and smirk wryly at the girl, "It seems to me like all your late nights in a certain SeeD's dorm room has been effecting your grades."

A blush came over Rinoa's cheeks, "Please, you know I'm your best student."

"Best procrastinator, maybe."

The girl gave me a light push and faked a pout, "I'm your favorite and you know it. Besides, I always get my homework in on time and still have enough time for that certain SeeD. I've already got my Pre-Field Exam pamphlet done and I've got my night all lined up with him too."

I roll my eyes. Lovebirds. "I'm happy for you."

"You got any plans for the night, Quisty?" Her eyes held a mischievious twinkle. "Any special people?"

"Is all you think about is my love life?" I ask Rinoa, looking over at the raven-haired beauty. She chuckled and shrugged, "It's supposed to be a full moon tonight so I think I'll make my way through the practice area and go to the balconey. Bust a few kids out past curfew and enjoy the beautiful moonlight."

Rinoa laughed and crossed her arms, "Aw, and no one to enjoy the disciplining and moonlight with?"

I laugh and give the girl a sharp glare, "Afraid not."

"That's just too bad." Rinoa said as she took to her feet, "Well, I hope you have a good night." The younger girl said, "Don't wear yourself out, Ms. Trepe." She said, striking a two-finger salute before skipping away.

As Rinoa left, I looked out over the trees to the now setting sun. A sigh escaped my lips and I leaned forward as if tired.

Way to make me feel lonely, Rinoa. Thanks a lot.

The day passed by boringly. I had two more classes which crawled by, only highlighted by me having to call the disciplinary committee on a few hyper students and me having to actually give autographs to the so-called 'Trepees.' Ugh, I hate fans.

The sun set and curfew began to set in. The halls grew desolate save for a few instructors and SeeDs and the occassional faculty member who was in charge of making sure those halls stayed desolate.

I got dressed, changing into some more comfortable clothes. Smiling at myself in the mirror, it felt good to wear that pink uniform I only wore when I was going out on field exams or saving the world with my friends.

Fixing my hair back in a ponytail, I made my way out of my private room and down through the dark, quiet halls of Garden. The Training Area should be pretty abandoned save for a few curfew breakers and the occassional SeeD trying to hone their skills. It wasn't unusual to see Squall in there to be truthful.

To be honest, I loved The Training Area. The cool, damp feel of the simulated woods felt great and the occassional call of a animal just gave way to a feeling of real nature. The monsters in the area really weren't any trouble for me so I never worried about entering the facility so long as I had my equipment of hand.

Ah, a good run through the wooded planes always helped to clear my mind.

The trek through the facility only took a good ten minutes before I made my way to the door that separated the wooded area and the balconey. I pushed open the metal door and stepped in.

Just as expected, the place was filled with happy couples who were helping themselves to getting to know their significant other's throats. Now it was time for the fun.

After a rather loud and firm clearing of my throat, all the students eyes were finally tuned to me. A smirk crossed my face as I spoke clearly, "Anyone not in their dorms within the next fifteen minutes will have detention." My smirk widened, "And not with the disciplinary comittee, with me."

At that last word, the crowd burst into an almost comical rush. The boys took off, practically carrying their partners as they flew out the door and burst through the training area at full speed.

I stood by the side, watching as they all made their way out with a smile. The last few people piled out, one certain couple heading out last.

My eyes widened at the sight of the person, "Irvine Kinnease!" I said loudly enough for the male to sigh and look up, as if I wouldn't recognize him. How many other people talk around Garden in such attire.

"Hey, Quisty." He said, looking up and tilting his hat back. "Nice night, eh?"

I put my hands on my hips and sighed, rubbing my temples. "I should have known you'd be here." I looked up to see Irvine's pretty blonde partner. She was a first year student, studying how to be a healer. I barely knew her, she was in my first period study hall.

I pointed my finger to the exit and sighed, "Get out." I looked up at the cowboy with a glare, "Now."

Irvine shrugged and trudged out, tugging the young girl behind him as he left.

The area was quiet and empty now. With a sigh of content, I made my way over to the side to peer out over the edge. The view was magnificent. The ground below was lit with beautiful lights, shining brightly through the darkness. Overhead loomed the moon, large and brilliant, it was a breathtaking sight.

Those lovebirds must have really been having a good time.

Standing in front of such a amazing sight really made someone feel small. It gave you a feeling of insignifigance, as if all the problems you had really weren't as important. As if just as long as such a sight of was there, as if such a beautiful thing was still around for you to look at and amaze you then everything was okay. Things were going to turn out okay.

It could really make someone feel good.

"That's really quite a sight." A voice said. "Really makes you feel small."

It took me a moment to even realize that I wasn't the only person there anymore. Spinning around, the sight before nearly made me fall backwards and off of the balconey.

Beautiful brown eyes twinkled at me, the reflection of the moon beaming in them. A light grin plastered on the delicate yet beautiful face greeted me as I stared in shock at the girl before me.

Selphie laughed at the sight of my suddenly shocked face, "Scare ya?"

I blinked, my heart was beating at an amazing rate and sweat was starting to build up on my palms. It felt like years had gone by since she spoke those two words before I was even able to open my mouth.

"Uh.. startled me a little." I said, straightening up and brushing a few stray locks out of my face. "What are you doing here?"

The younger girl stepped up to the balconey and placed her hands on the side, peering up at the moon with a bright grin. "Rinoa told me that there was supposed to be a full moon tonight and that it's beautiful from here."

Rinoa? Did she...

"It really is." She said, looking over at me with that shocking smile. "Do you come up here often?"

I shrug, looking up at the beautiful sight. "Whenever somethings on my mind I do."

"Is something on your mind?" She asked with concern.

So much stuff and so much that couldn't be told.

A smiled, shaking my head, "Nothing worth mentioning."

Selphie chuckled lightly, "No problems are too small to be shared with friends, Quisty."

"Well, what problems do you have then?" I asked, crossing my arms as a cool breeze blew by. The winter winds were still around.

"Oh, tons of things. Who doesn't have problems?" The brunette laughed, tilting her head. She looked down at the ground, her voice growing quieter. "Well, I saw something coming up here." I look over at the girl and she whispers even quieter. "That cowboy..."

Irvine and his new girlfriend...

"I don't think I want him back... it's just that..."

"It get's lonely." I finished, feeling for the younger girl. "Being single and without anyone." Things began to reflect our conversation from that night on the beach.

"Yeah." She said, sighing deeply. "Sometimes I just think that I'll never find the right person. I just wish I could find someone I could talk to as easily as I could you, ya know?"

It would be so easy just to tell her, just to get everything off my chest and admit everything right here and now.

"Someone I can be friends with... and lovers at the same time."

Things would be so much easier. Wether I get rejected or...

Selphie sighed, looking up and turned towards me. Those brilliant, pleading eyes bore into mine as if telling me just to admit it. Just to open my mouth and tell her everything I'd been feeling for the last few months.

Of course, I couldn't tell her.

"You know what I mean?" Selphie asked.

There was no way I could tell her. Words failed me. I was never much more impulse. My heart was beating a million miles an hour but I just kept peering into those beautiful, sad eyes on Selphie's face. Those amazingly downcast eyes that just made my heart ache thinking that she was hurt and that I may be able to help her. That I wanted to help her.

Maybe that's the reason I started to lean in. That could be why my body just instinctly started to move towards Selphie. The girl's eyesbrows furrowed, looking at me oddly as I moved her. Her eyes started to widen as if she knew what was about to happen but was also immensly confused.

Our faces were mere inches apart and I finally started to realize what I was doing. I stopped myself, my mind exploding and my heart seeming to burst. I couldn't move, I was stone. A concrete statue that had feelings that were committing a internal suicide.

Then, something shocking happened.

Selphie finished the job. She leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met. Her's were soft, feeling like the thing that I'd been wanting to feel since the day I was born. It was like dying only in a good way. My life flashed before my eyes in a matter of second and every happy feeling I'd ever had was topped by this. Every sad feeling was washed away by this brilliant expression of attraction.

Just as quick as it had happened, I felt Selphie pull away. I opened my eyes to see the girl look confused. She shook her head, her fingers rising up to touch the lips that had just locked with my own.

"Selphie?" I muttered gently, feeling as if I'd done something horribly wrong. As if I'd committed some disgusting, sinful act that I should be extremely ashamed of.

Selphie's eyes met my own but only for a second before she turn and ran out, bursting through the door in a fit of emotion.

I stood still in the moonlight, staring at the place where Selphie had stood seconds before. The moon hung above me, making me feeling even smaller than I did before.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I turned back to look out at the beautiful sight before me. Only nothing looked beautiful now. Everything was dull and depressing.

A reflection of myself.

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Notes

It's been awhile since I updated but I hope actually having their relationship move forward makes up for it. I know, everything is sad but who knows, maybe things will turn up in the next chapter. The only way to find out is to keep reading, right? Of course, I have to keep writing as well. Ugh, writing sucks.

Please review.


	5. Chapter Five: Tears like Moonlight

Title: Populace of Two

Title: Populace of Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter Five

Tears like Moonlight

So, I have a question…

What would a normal person do if they had kissed the person they longed for for so long only to have them run off looking like their dog had just died? I think they would probably mope in their room, cry a little, write some poetry. I dunno.

Well, three problems.

Crying makes my eyeliner run.

I suck at poetry.

C. I am Quistis Trepe; therefore I am far from normal.

No, instead of doing normal things, I decided to make it my personal goal to make every one of my students feel like I do inside. Meaning, extra detentions, work, and hatred. Not only that but I decided to volunteer to substitute for two teachers who were out sick and patrol the halls during my only free period.

In others words, I upped my bitch rating.

I guess… in an attempt to forget the pain that I was feeling I work harder. It's kind of like how things went long ago during my adventures when I was fighting those feelings for Squall. Instead of hiding and moping or, heavens forbid, confronting the situation, I fought harder alongside Squall and the others in an attempt to forget those feelings.

However, there's one difference between those feelings and these.

These were much more real.

I know, that sounds really immature and all but… it's true.

In others news, I hadn't seen Selphie since… Maybe it's because I was working so hard and always on the go or maybe because she was avoiding me but no matter, she was no where in sight.

As if I was looking. Oh, no. I have no idea what'd I do if I actually encountered Selphie in the halls or she approached me. It'd be awkward and not as fun as last time, that's for sure.

To be honest, I'd yet to see anyone. I saw Zell zooming down the halls on his little hoverboard thing but that's about it. Its unlikely Selphie had told anyone anyways.

At least, that's what I thought until recently.

The day had gone by normally. I'd worked by tail off, broken yet another record for most detentions handed out in a single day and had made my way back to my room. After kicking off my shoes, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

These were the times I hated most. During the day, I could work so hard that I wouldn't have time to think but the minute I lay down on my bed, my mind began to wander and I'm sure everyone knows where it goes.

A single, glistening tears welled up in the corner of my right eye as he look up at the ceiling, my mind doing it's job of wandering back to that subject I tried my hardest to avoid. A light sniffle escaped my lips before a sound caught my concentration.

After sitting up quickly and wiping the tear from my eyes, I looked over to see the door open and sighed as the raven-haired damsel made her way into my room.

"Rinoa, how many times must I tell you-"

"Always knock before entering a room." Rinny said with a roll of her chestnut eyes. An innocent grin played on the girl's face as she sat down next to me.

I laid back and sighed, "If you can finish my sentences then I'd think you could remember the rule."

"Yeah, yeah." Rinoa said as she waved off my attempted scolding, "I was just checking up on you."

"Checking up on me? Now, I thought I was the Instructor."

Rinoa smiled and turned to address me, "You may be an instructor but you're still my wittle Quisty." She said and reached out to pinch my cheek to which my quickly slapped away before blushing.

The girl laughed playfully, "Well, it's just that I haven't seen you in the last two days. No one has."

"I haven't been hiding, Rinoa."

Rinoa nodded slowly and shrugged, smiling gently. "Everyone is disappearing, it seems."

"What's that mean?" I asked strangely.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever and Selphie has vanished as well."

My heart slowed it's beating at the sound of the girl's name. I stared at Rinoa for a long moment but didn't look at her. My mind began its endless wandering and I didn't snap out of it until I felt Rinoa's chestnut eyes resting on mine.

I quickly spoke up, "Maybe she's busy…"

"Maybe." Rinoa said as she stood and looked down at me, "I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Maybe you should try."

With that, Rinoa gave me a strange wink before smiling and stepping out of the room, leaving me to wonder if the raven-haired girl knew more than she let on.

That was the question that I pondered for the next hour before my legs began to grow restless. I needed to walk, to clear my mind. To find some sort of salvation from the painful thoughts that enveloped my cranium every night.

So, I walked.

During the day, Garden was a restless, loud center of activity but at night, everything changes. The lights are dimmed to a dream-like, blue haze and everything is quite. If one stands still, they can hear the chirping of crickets from outside. That is when Garden is at its most brilliant.

Not only Garden, though, the countryside is transformed into a fantastic array of beauty when the sun takes it's leave and the moon begins it's trek across the dark sky.

Usually, I would go through the Training Grounds to the balcony to enjoy the night but not anymore. Not after the incident that had occurred there two nights ago. No, now I went with the second best place.

The Quad.

The quad was a mere five minutes walk from my room and the night air felt great against my skin as I stepped out onto the pavement that lead into it. I took in a deep breath and looked around at the beauty of the Balamb countryside only to realize that I wasn't alone.

Standing under the shining light of the moon was a silhouetted figure, looking out at the same scenery I'd come in search of. The darkness enveloped most of the person's features but I could plainly make out the face and identity of her.

My heart once again slowed it's beating and my eyes widened at the sight of the girl. I swallowed hard and took a step forward only to hear my footstep echo against the walls of the Quad.

With great agility, I flew back and hid behind a wall just seconds before Selphie's eyes skimmed over the dark place I'd stood in before. I held my breath as I waited a moment before peering back around the corner to see Selphie looking out over the horizon again.

If my heart had stopped beating before, it completely stopped at the sight before me.

A light sniffle echoed through the Quad as I waited a few tears dance off the cherry cheeks of the girl I longed for and trickle down, glistening in the moonlight until coming to a drastic halt as they smashed against the pavement.

I wanted to step out and hug Selphie, to take her in my arms and embrace the girl that had plagued my thoughts for the last while and it took all my strength to hold myself back and watch her.

Selphie then reached into her back pocket and pull out and crumbled piece of paper. The girl unfolded the paper for a second to look at it and few more tears trickle off her cheeks. She sniffled against the crinkled up the paper and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." Selphie whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry, Quisty."

My eyes widened at the sound of my name being whispered across those soft, lovely lips then watched as Selphie held up the paper she held and let it be taken by the wind and blown across the beautiful countryside.

Selphie watched as the paper flew away and sniffled a few more times, "I'm sorry." She whispered once more.

"It's okay." I spoke without knowing, just loudly enough for Selphie to hear. I quickly ducked behind the corner once more as Selphie spun around.

"I-Is someone there?" I could hear Selphie say before I quickly made my silent escape before running down the halls of Garden and back into my room.

After slamming the door, I sat down on the bed in silent shock at what I'd witnessed. What was that paper and what was Selphie sorry about?

The questions whirled around in my head, plaguing my mind with even more painful thoughts but this time, with more questions than ever before.

When would I find some answers?

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Notes:

I'm back.

Please review.


	6. Chapter Six: Forever in a Day

Title: Populace of Two

Summary: Love. That everchanging connection between two people. Who decides who experiences this feeling and with whome? Why must love sometimes make no sense, experienced in-between two unlikely people?

Rating: PG-13+

Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Contains Shoujo-Ai

Chapter Six

Forever in a Day

It's pretty much impossible to read a book when your mind is going a million miles an hour.

Did you know that?

Well, it is.

My eyes couldn't even make out the words sprayed across the pages before me. They couldn't even focus on the little letters and symbols as my mind continued to drift back to the other night and those two little words still floated aimlessly in my thoughts.

'I'm sorry.'

What did Selphie have to be sorry for? What had she ever done that demanded an apology?

She'd never done a damn thing. I should have been the one to be apolgizing. I should have been the one standing alone in The Quad, mumbling silent apologies for no one to hear.

Selphie didn't deserve to ever be sad.

A sigh escaped my lips as I blinked the haziness out of my blue pupils and I lay the book that I wasn't even reading down, rubbing my eyes tiredly with my hand.

"I should be saying sorry." I mumbled quietly. The Library was always empty, save for myself. It wasn't uncommon for me to speak to myself from time to time. After all, no one was ever there to eavesdrop.

However, I seem to be wrong more and more lately.

"Saying sorry for what?"

My heart stopped it's beating abruptly and a cold chill ran down my back as I slowly lifted my eyes only to stare into an adjacent pair of chestnut ones. My teeth began to grind together as I stare at the raven-haired goddess.

"Why are you..." I began, crossing my arms across my chest in frustration. "... always dropping in unannounced lately, Ms. Heartilly?"

A devilish smirk crossed the girl's face as she chuckled, "I tried announcing myself but someone was so engulfed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice."

Rinoa laughed wholeheartedly as she quickly took the seat across from me, leaning in with interest. "So, you didn't answer me."

"I didn't hear a question."

The girl's chestnut pupils rolled in annoyance as she began, "Sorry for what?"

"I never said I was sorry." Ah, my lying skills improve every day. "You must be hearing things."

Rinoa immediatly crossed in arms in a huff, a cute pout coming across her face as she leaned back in her seat, "Why are you being so mysterious, Quisty?"

It's hard not to chuckle at Rinoa's near childishness, "Just doing my job, dear."

The raven-haired girl sighed as she stood up, arms still crossed over her chest, "Well, fine. Be that way then." She stamped her foot gently as she turned away but quickly changed her mind and turned back around. My eyes widened a bit in surprise at Rinoa's sudden change in mood as she slammed down in front of me and leaned in close, our faces mere inches apart.

"I almost forgot!" She shouted, a bright grin spread across her face. "I need help studying for my upcoming exam!"

"And?"

"And I was thinking that since you are such a good pal that you'd help me study this afternoon." My arms crossed over my chest as I stared up at the hopeful eyes of Rinoa but no words came. Why should I help her study anyways? She continued to stare at my until the hopefulness quickly leaves her pupils and is replaced with a look of pleading. "Please, Quisty! I really need your help!"

"Get Squall to help, he passed the exam with flying colors."

"Squall? Help me study?" Rinoa rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, right."

"Get... um... Zell?" Rinoa nearly doubled over in laughter at the statement and I sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"Yay! Quisty!" The raven-haired girl shouted as she immediatly engulfed me in an embrance, nearly choking the life out of my chest as she showed her appreciated before pulling away. "Meet me at the statue at the front of Garden in two hours. Don't be late!"

With that, Rinoa turned on her heel and sprinted out of The Library. I could only sit there in sigh at the girl's energy. How was I supposed to help a brat like that study?

However, one good thing could come out of the plans.

It would mean taking my mind off of Selphie for a few hours.

Nodding to myself, I quickly got to my feet and made my way back to my room. I spent the next two hours trying to busy myself with grading papers and getting things ready for the upcoming exam. Basically, I did whatever I could to stop myself from sitting around and thinking.

I hate thinking. My mind always goes back to the same subject...

Two hours crawl by slowly, seeming more like two days. However, eventually the time comes and I sling my small backpack over my shoulder, filled with various study supplies for little Rinoa, then head out the door.

The walk to the front of Garden only took a few moments and before long I was standing outside, looking up at the beautiful blue sky and the few puffy white clouds drifting by.

Was it odd that I envied those puff balls? They're so aimless, carefree, and beautiful. Everything I'm not. They simply make their way across the blue sky, no qualms in sight as they simply go on with life.

Time began to go by as I stood alone in front of the statue, no Rinoa in sight. Had she forgotten about me? She was the one that had begged her for help, how could she stand her up?

A sigh began to grow in my chest as I checked my watch. It had been nearly half an hour since I'd arrived. I wasn't going to wait around for hours for that girl to get her act together.

"Fine." I said stubbornly as I stamped my foot on the pavement, "If she doesn't even have the courtesy to give me a call then I'm not gonna wait around for her."

With a firm nod, I quickly spun on my heel and prepared to leave. However, as I spun around, I found myself colliding with another individual.

My backpack fell to the ground with a crash and I stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over the fallen bag. My eyes blinked a few times as I steadied myself and finally looked up to see who I had ran into. A bit of anger grew in my chest as I prepared to scold the individual but my words caught in my throat at the sight before me.

Short brown hair and a bright yellow dress immediatly caused my words to dissipitate before I could even muster them and piercing brown pupils caused all the anger in my gut to disappear, chased out by the coming butterflies that immediatly decided to have a dance in my stomach.

"Quisty?"

After a few moments of shock I was finally able to muster the strength to speak, my words coming out shakily from my throat, "W-What are you...?"

"Rinoa said..." Selphie started, a light blush coming across her cheeks as she looked at the ground, "... that she wanted to do some shopping and to meet her here."

Rinoa... that little...

I forced myself to smile and chuckle, "She told me to meet her here to study for her exam."

Selphie looked up in surprise, a bit of confusion evident in her eyes as she stared at me. She looked so confused and helpless, making me want to hug her. To wrap my arms around her petite body and plant a lingering kiss on her beautiful lips...

My eyes blinked and I quickly forced the thoughts out of my head, instead tearing my gaze from the beauty before me and staring at the ground instead, "I wonder why she would do that?" I asked Selphie, although I had my guesses.

Things grew quiet and time slowed down. The people walking around us disappeared, leaving nothing but a deafening silence that lingered in the air. Selphie didn't speak. I didn't speak. It seemed as though things were never going to change... until...

"Quisty... I'm sorry."

My eyes shot up in surprise at the girl. She stood in front of me, her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes holding a look of saddened concern. If I wasn't mistaken, there were a few tears growing in the corners of her brown irises.

"I'm sorry for the other day." Selphie continued, her voice shaking unsteadily as she stared at me helplessly. "I just... you surprised me. I didn't know how to-"

"No, Selphie." I quickly cut her off, taking a step towards the girl. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have... done that. I should have known better than to think that you'd feel like that about me. It was stupid."

"It's not... that." Selphie said, biting her lower lip. "At first I was surprised, it got me off guard. My mind was going millions of miles an hour... then all these emotions came." The younger girl's eyes slowly rose, meeting mine in a heartbreaking gaze. "All these confusing emotions that I didn't know how to react to. It felt... right... and wrong at the same time. I got scared and ran away... but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Selphie?"

"You won't get out of my mind, Quisty!" Selphie said loudly as she took a few steps forward. "I can't go a second without thinking about the moment your lips met mine and all those emotions came rushing in. I don't know what it means, Quisty but I... I want to... find out."

My heart began racing, my blood began pumping. Selphie took a few more steps towards me, so close that I could smell the perfume she was wearing. I never really pictured her as the kind of girl to wear perfume but it was heavenly, a smell I wanted to remember forever.

"I don't want to lose you, Quistis but I don't know what to do. I'm confused and... scared." I could feel Selphie quivering as we grew closer, only inches apart. My instinct slowly began to take over but I held back. "I don't know what to do."

What could I say? What was there to say at a moment such as that? All I knew was what I wanted.

Slowly, I began to lean in, our lips growing ever closer. I could feel Selphie sigh passionatly. Did she want me to kiss her? Was she looking forward to it as much as I was? She wasn't stopping me. In fact, she was leaning in too.

Our lips were only a few inches apart when I felt Selphie tighten up. She stopped leaning in and a blush came across her cheeks as her eyes stared into mind helplessly. Her lips mouthed those two words she'd been saying so much lately as she backed away, looking scared as she drifted backwards.

"I'm sorry, Quisty... I can't... not here." She looked like she was about to burst into tears right there and she shook her head, shaking the tears from her eyes. "Meet me there tonight. At the same place as before. At the Training Area."

With that, the younger girl quickly tore her gaze from my own and took off back towards Gardne. I watched her go, drifting back into the crowd of people but made no movement to follow. The butterflies slowly made their exit from my stomach and my mind once again picked up it's pace.

What was going to happen...?

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Notes

So... I've updated again. I wonder if any of the old readers will notice? Just don't murder me okay? I know every hates me with a passion and for good reason but just no murder! Please!

Maybe the notion of Selphie and Quisty's relationship moving forward will make things a little better?

Oh, and sorry for the utter craptasticness at this chapter. I need to install Word onto my computer and I wrote this with WordPad. I'll revise it later.

Anyways... please review?


End file.
